


Coda Challenge #18 - "Pride / Hell"

by jemmaslittlemonkey (redqueenoctavia)



Series: TFSN Coda Challenge [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Coda, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 11:36:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10684500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redqueenoctavia/pseuds/jemmaslittlemonkey
Summary: Fr!itz and Jemma's introspection (written for TFSN’s Coda Challenge for 4x18 -No Regrets).





	Coda Challenge #18 - "Pride / Hell"

**Pride (Fitz’s POV)**

The perfect son. That’s what Leopold Fitz had strived to be his entire life. His father’s approval was one of the most important parts of his life, second only to his desperate need to protect and serve Ophelia.

He wanted his father to be proud of him, to love him.

He had no wish to be weak and sentimental like his mother. He would never be like that. He was his father’s son and he would be made in his image.

An image his father could be proud of.

 

**Hell (Jemma’s POV)**

Jemma didn’t know how much more of this she could take.

Her heart felt so weary.

It had lifted again for a moment, seeing Mack with his daughter, seeing Trip alive. But her bright light had been dashed by the memory that none of this was real. When they got back to the real world (because they _had_ to find a way back!), Trip would be gone all over again, and so would Hope.

But that wasn’t all…

Director Mace, or The Patriot as he’d been best known as here, had just died. She’d had to leave him behind in a collapsing building and watched in complete horror as the structure came down on itself with Mace still inside. He’d saved some many innocent lives... A true hero at last.

Still, his loss would shake both this virtual world and the real world. She had no doubt of that.

Just when she thought nothing worse could happen, Jemma was proven wrong.

_What on earth could be next?_

The Framework was Hell. A Hell she wanted out of, but not until she got her team back.


End file.
